1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to packaging devices, and more specifically, to packaging at least two devices in one package.
2. Related Art
Customers desire smaller and smarter industrial and consumer electronic products, such as digital cameras, camcorders, and audio players. To decrease size and increase functionality, it is a desirable to include different types of devices in one package. For example, a sensor can be combined with a microcontroller for tire pressure monitoring in an automobile. Such an integrated system can decrease cost and cycle time for development of the end-product. (e.g., the automobile).
Devices, especially sensors, can be packaged in various packages, such as a ceramic leadless chip carrier, a wafer level package, or a quad-flat package (QFP). However, these packages have large package form factors, are expensive or, if used to package a sensor, result in a poor quality sensor.
Hence, a need exists for an improved package that is cost-effective, has a small package form factor and if used to package a sensor, results in a high quality sensor.